Mitchells
by Irish American 67
Summary: When Beca brings Aubrey and Chloe home to introduce them to her dad as her girlfriends, she learns something that could change her life, for better or for worse. Warnings: G!P Beca, Triple Treble, use of drugs. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mitchells**_

* * *

**Summary: When Beca brings Aubrey and Chloe home to introduce them to her dad as her girlfriends, she learns something that could change her life, for better or for worse. Warnings: G!P Beca, Triple Treble, use of drugs. Don't like, don't read.**

**AN: I've never done a G!P fic before, so this is new to me. Keep the flames to a minimum, please. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back From L.A.

"Baby, why are you so tense?" Chloe asked, looking over at her girlfriend of three months.

"Chlo, you know I don't like flying." Beca answered tensely.

Chloe smiled sympathetically. "It'll be alright, Beca. There's only a .00001% chance that the plane will crash."

"Your statistics don't mean a damn thing, Chloe." Beca growled. "There's still that chance."

Chloe smirked. "You need to relax. Maybe I could... _help_ you relax." She added huskily, immediately catching Beca's attention, as well as Beca's permanent travel companion's attention.

"Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." Chloe said, standing up, then heading back towards the bathroom.

Beca sat in her seat, trying to conceal her painfully hard erection for the next five minutes. Finally, she got up, headed back to the bathroom and tapped three times on the door.

"It's me, babe." She whispered through the door. Instantly, the "Occupied" sign switched to "Vacant", and Chloe pulled Beca in, locking the door behind her and switching it back to "Occupied" again.

Chloe kissed Beca passionately, and Beca eagerly returned the kiss, "Little Beca" perking up even more, causing Beca to whimper at the tightness of her jeans.

"Is that a roll of quarters, or are you just happy to see me?" Chloe teased, and Beca rolled her eyes at the cheesiness.

"Why don't you find out?"

Chloe gasped, then crashed her lips into Beca's again and all but ripped her jeans open, then dropped to her knees and pulled her jeans and boxer briefs down to her ankles. She wrapped a hand around Beca's extra appendage, causing the brunette to groan and thrust into Chloe's hand.

"Fuck..." She moaned.

"Oh, Beca... you're so hard..." Chloe moaned in response. Beca's member twitched in her hand as she began to slowly stroke it.

"Chloe... please..." Beca begged, and Chloe smirked.

"What's the matter, Beca? Is this not good enough for you?" She asked, and Beca whined in response. She grinned up at Beca, then slowly leaned in and wrapped her lips around the head of Beca's penis.

Beca bucked again, managing to push just a little bit more of herself into Chloe's mouth, but Chloe pulled back before much more could slide past her lips. She smirked around Beca's member, then started sucking on what little bit she had in her mouth.

Beca moaned deeply at the feeling and threaded her fingers through Chloe's hair. Chloe moaned when Beca accidentally scratched her skin, and the vibrations caused Beca to buck again. This time, Chloe didn't pull back. She almost gagged when the tip of Beca's dick hit the back of her throat, but she had learned how to quickly relax her throat, so she forced it to relax, and she let it slide down her throat.

Beca gasped when she felt her dick sliding down Chloe's throat, and bit her lip hard to stifle a scream when Chloe began humming as she finished taking all of Beca's eight inches.

Chloe started bobbing her head back and forth, sliding Beca's member in and out of her throat. Beca's breathing quickly turned harsh under the massage of Chloe's throat and the vibrations of her humming. She fisted Chloe's hair and kept her head in place, then started moving her hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Chloe's mouth, fucking her throat deeply.

It wasn't long before her body went rigid, and her cock twitched again. Chloe realized what was happening, and she quickly swallowed so her throat squeezed Beca, and hummed loudly. The feeling launched Beca over the edge, and she moaned deeply as her cum shot down Chloe's throat, and the redhead eagerly swallowed, grimacing at the taste at first, but soon began to enjoy the bitterness.

When Beca finally clmed down, she slowly slid her cock out of Chloe's mouth, groaning as the head finally left her throat.

Chloe wiped her mouth and stood up, kissing Beca.

Beca kissed Chloe back, growing hard again when she tasted herself in Chloe's mouth.

Chloe began to undo her own pants when they heard the pilot's voice over the speaker. "All passengers fasten your seatbelts, we are beginning our descent."

Chloe and Beca both groaned, and Beca pulled her pants up and re-buttoned them.

"Feel better, though, Beca?" Chloe asked sincerely.

"I did until the pilot said fasten your seatbelts." Beca admitted, and Chloe groaned.

"Fine. Let's get back to our seats, and I'll see what I can do." She said, acting like it was such a burden to be Beca's only mode of sexual release.

Beca stared at Chloe in shock as she opened the door and left, straightening her clothes out as she walked.

She quickly followed the redhead, getting knowing smirks and judgemental glares from all of the passengers and flight attendants. Apparently, Beca had been less than quiet...

Beca blushed at them, but Chloe didn't seem to mind. If anything, she looked proud of herself.

The brunette sat back down in her seat and buckled up, white-knuckling her arm rests as the plane started slowly dropping in the sky. Chloe draped a blanket over their laps, however, and undid Beca's pants again. Beca quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her, but Chloe swatted her hand away and slid her hand into Beca's briefs to find her already as hard as she'd been before the blowjob. Chloe smirked and wrapped her hand around Beca again, still looking forward like nothing was happening.

Beca buried her face in Chloe's neck and moaned as Chloe started pumping her. "Fuck, Chlo..." She whispered.

Chloe smirked and squeezed a little harder as she pumped faster. She looked out the window and smiled as she saw they were nearing the runway. She looked around and saw most of the passengers looking out the windows, so she pumped faster and harder, causing Beca to throw her head back and force herself not to moan out loud as she neared her orgasm again.

Beca came just as the wheels hit the runway, shooting off in her briefs, and she came down just as the plane came to a full stop at the end of the runway, and the flight attendants opened the door and stepped out of the plane so the passengers could exit.

One attendant stayed behind to begin clean up as the last passenger left, and rolled her eyes when she saw Chloe and Beca still sitting there, Chloe's hand still in Beca's pants. The blanket had fallen off of them when Beca arched up in orgasm.

"Doesn't that judgemental attendant look a bit like Aubrey?" Chloe giggled, then rolled her eyes as Beca started hardening again. "Really, Beca?"

"I can't help it if I bounce back quickly." Beca chuckled, her eyes still closed from her orgasm.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, "Really, Beca? The thought of _Aubrey_ gets you hard?"

Beca looked down at the ground, and Chloe pulled her hand out of her pants.

"Come on, Mitchell. Let's get off the plane." She sighed.

"Hey, come on, Chlo." Beca said in exasperation. "You can't deny that you think of her like that, too. You've already told me you still have feelings for her!"

"Yeah, but I don't think about her when we're having sex!" Chloe countered.

"We weren't having sex anymore, Chlo. Your hand just lingered. Besides, you're the one who brought her up!"

"Didn't expect you to turn into a fucking iron rod, though." Chloe growled.

Beca sighed, and threw her hands up in surrender. "You're right, Chloe. As usual, you're right. It's all my fault that we _both_ want to fuck her, and that my dick hardens when I think about her watching you jack me off. I'm sorry." She said, snatching her bag from the overhead compartment, and all but storming off the plane. Chloe stared after Beca, stunned by her outburst.

* * *

"Hey guys." Beca said with a smile as she walked up to Jesse and Aubrey, who'd driven to the airport to meet them.

"Yeah, hey guys." Chloe said, with the same fake smile plastered on her face

"How was L.A.?" Jesse asked, hugging Beca.

Beca sighed. "Eh, it was alright. Chloe _insisted_ on showing my mixes around at clubs, even though I told her I was going to at least do one more year at BU before even _thinking _about taking any jobs in L.A."

Chloe beamed. "But it is nice to have your options open, Beca. Besides, the club owners _all_ want you! You have more than ten different job _offers_, Beca! The minute you decide you want to leave, you can go and DJ at _any_ club in Los Angeles! Without even having to do the whole interview thing!Just turn in an application and get your computer set up at the booth, and you've got a paycheck in your hand!"

"Chlo, I won't be doing it for the money, even if I do decide to take one of those jobs." Beca said. "Yeah, it'll be nice to earn a decent paycheck, but I just wanna play music."

"I know that, I'm just saying, you won't even have to _try_ hard to get a job. Even if a few of the openings get filled, you'll still have your choice of any number of clubs! Not to mention the fact that word is spreading. DJ Rebel B has been at least _heard_ _of _in San Diego, San Francisco, and even as far east as Las Vegas! I'm not saying screw your education and the Bellas, and everything you have here, I'm just saying, you should think about the future _as well as_ the present. By all means, win us that ICCA Championship again, and get a degree in philosophy, or whatever, but you should also be working on setting up your future in the music industry as well! You're a musical _genius_, Beca! Use it." Chloe said, leaving Beca, Aubrey and Jesse dumbfounded.

"Ahem..." Jesse said, clearing his throat. "On that note... Welcome back, and, uh... yeah..."

Aubrey recovered first. "We're proud of you, Beca. For what it's worth, we believe in you. You definitely have a future in music."

"Thanks." Beca said, nodding, then kissed Chloe softly. "And thank you. For everything. You're right. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to send a demo to a few clubs. Maybe even a couple record labels."

"See now, that's what I'm talking about!" Chloe said proudly. "You just have to set your mind to it!"

"Come on, girls." Jesse chuckled, sliding his arm around Aubrey's waist. Aubrey leaned into her boyfriend and smiled up at him. As usual, though, Jesse didn't miss the looks of sadness on Beca's and Chloe's faces, and he knew, as always, that they were in love with Aubrey. But Aubrey was with him, and he trusted her.

Jesse smiled back at Aubrey, and kissed her back when she pressed her lips to his. "Come on, let's get you girls back to BU so you can get your stuff into your dorm." He said to Beca and Aubrey.

Beca walked over to the conveyor belt and took her bag with her mixing equipment off.

"Here, lemme help you with that." Jesse offered, chuckling when she oulled it away from him, glaring. "Relax, "DJ Rebel B". I'm just kidding." He assured her.

"You better be. I'll cut you." She said, only half-joking.

Aubrey and Chloe smiled, watching Beca and Jesse interact. "I swear, they're more like brother and sister than friends." Aubrey chuckled.

"Nah, just brothers." Chloe said. "Beca is more of the manly type."

"I don't see a dick on her." Aubrey countered, and Chloe choked on the breath she was taking.

"You haven't seen her naked." She fired back when she caught her breath again.

Aubrey gaped for a minute, then laughed. "Oh, good one, Chlo." She said, laughing.

It was Chloe's turn to gape. "What has Jesse done to you, Aubrey? You're as chipper as... well... _me_!"

"I know."Aubrey sighed. "Disturbing, isn't it?"

"Slightly." Chloe agreed, giggling.

"Well..." Aubrey said, biting her lip and smiling mischievously. "It's just... he's... surprisingly _very_ good in bed."

Chloe frowned and looked away, towards Jesse. "I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're happy." Chloe lied.

Aubrey beamed at Chloe. "Thank you, Chloe. I really am. I'm glad I did away with the "No Trebles" rule. I'm happy for you, too, you know. I admit, I never really thought that that hobbit would be a good match for you, but I can see how happy she makes you." Aubrey also lied. She could see that Chloe wasn't as happy as she tried to act. Something was off with her.

Chloe smiled gratefully at Aubrey. She was glad Aubrey seemed to accept Chloe's façade. But as happy as she was with Beca, and Beca with her, they both knew they'd be happier with Aubrey as their girlfriend as well. It was something they talked about often, and it made Chloe not like Jesse very much. He had the one thing that was missing from Chloe's otherwise perfect life. Aubrey.

* * *

~Later that night~

"Hello?" The brunette answered her cell phone, standing just outside her old gang's hideout.

"Are you the one they call... "Slash"?" The caller asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Well, Ms. "Slash", I am Dr. Mi-"

"Doctor, huh? Take it you're wanting to make a deal for some new... _"prescriptions"_?" Slash asked.

"Um, no, I'm not that kind of doctor. I'm calling for a completely different reason, actually."

"Yeah? What for, then?"

"Um... well... Maybe it would be better if we met in person."

"What, afraid of taps? Cops don't tap around here. They just bust the door down and start shooting."

"No, it's not that, either. I just... I want to make sure I'm dealing with the right person."

"Mister, I assure you-"

"Meet me outside "The Virgo"." The caller interrupted her.

"A strip club? You got balls, Doc. Alright, when you want to meet?"

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchells

Chapter 2: Distracted

"I don't know, okay?" Beca sighed as Chloe continued ranting back in their new dorm room. "I don't know what to do."

"I just... I thought it would be easier, seeing her with him, after we'd been away from here for a while." Chloe sighed.

"I know. Me too."

"She's changed, Beca. He's changed her, and I don't even think she realizes he's done it. I mean, yesterday, at the airport... She was chipper. As in... like _me_ kind of chipper."

"No one's as chipper as you are, Chlo." Beca snorted.

"She was. You and Jesse were goofing around, and she said something about you two being more like brother and sister than friends, and I said you're more masculine, and that you and Jesse are just straight up brothers, and she actually made a comment about you not having a dick. I mean, those were pretty much her exact words."

Beca snorted again. "She'd be in for a surprise if she saw me nude."

"And that's what I said! Kind of. I mean, I didn't actually tell her you really do have a penis, I just made it sound like a snappy comeback. But then, instead of grimacing and brushing it off, she actually _laughed_ at it, Beca. She _laughed_ at my perverted joke."

Beca sighed. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. But hey, is that really such a bad thing? He's getting her to loosen up a bit."

"A _bit_?! Beca, I haven't seen her that loose since this time she got so drunk at a party in high school she ended up trying to teach a homeless guy the federal laws prohibiting recreational drug use. Beca, if Jesse loosens her up any more... she won't be Aubrey anymore. She'll just be... _Bree_!" She spat Jesse's nick name for Aubrey out like poison.

"Chloe, you call her Bree, too." Beca pointed out.

"You know what I mean, though!" Chloe countered. "He's destroying my best friend!"

"Babe, I love you, but it's very hard trying to keep an erection going when you're too busy talking about Jesse and Aubrey to remember that we were in the middle of something." Beca groaned finally.

"Oh... sorry." Chloe said sheepishly, then wrapped her legs around Beca's waist again and rocked her hips against her.

...

"What's up, Bree?" Jesse asked as he walked up behind her in their dorm room, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She was staring out the window, her arms folded over her chest.

"Bree?"

"Hmm?" Aubrey hummed as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Jesse chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "What's eating you?" He asked.

Aubrey sighed. "It's... Chloe."

"What about her?" Jesse asked, confused.

"I mean... something seemed off about her yesterday, at the airport."

"Off? Like... how?"

"Well... I don't know, she just didn't seem very happy."

"Seemed plenty happy to me."

"You don't know her like I do. I grew up with her, Jesse. I _know _her. I know her well enough to know when she's happy and when she's putting on a proverbial mask. And that, at the airport, was a mask."

"Okay, I believe you. But why wouldn't she be happy? Think she wishes she and Beca stayed in LA?"

Aubrey sighed and leaned back into Jesse. "I don't know. I don't know what it could be. Maybe that's it, but I don't know."

"Well, maybe she and Beca were having a fight?" Jesse suggested, holding her close, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Maybe. I mean, I got the feeling that it had something to do with Beca, but that could mean the LA thing, too. I mean, Chloe did say that Beca had numerous job offers at clubs in LA to DJ. Maybe Chloe's upset Beca didn't take one of them or something. But whatever it is, Chloe's not really happy... Maybe... Maybe it's just Beca herself. Maybe I was right, after all, and Beca just isn't right for her."

Jesse sighed. "No way. That's not it. They're perfect for each other, Bree. I've never seen Beca happier than she is when she's with Chloe."

"You've known her for a whole year, Jesse." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"And in that year, we've grown very close. And in that year, no one else, and I mean _no one else_ has ever made Beca smile like Chloe. They're like yin and yang. Chloe has no boundaries, and Beca has too many. Chloe manages to plow right through Beca's boundaries and make her open up. They're like... Jack and Rose."

"What?"

"Jack and Rose? Played by Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet in Titanic?"

"Oh. Right. How are they like Jack and Rose again?"

"Beca's Jack. She's totally the man in the relationship. Not to mention the fact that she's the underestimated, unexpected artist."

"Okay, I can kind of see Beca as Jack, I guess... But how is Chloe Rose?"

"Duh, redhead." Jesse chuckled.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Nah, I'm kidding, though that actually does draw similarities. But think about it, before she met Beca, who was Chloe dating?"

"Tom." The name was manure in Aubrey's mouth.

"Who was..."

"The slimiest, egotistical, garbage dirtball I've ever seen. He made _Bumper_ look like a saint."

"Exactly. Chloe was dating Cal, played by Billy Zane."

"Why do you always have to name the actor who played the character immediately after naming the character you're referencing?"

"I'm just aca-awesome like that."

"That was not worthy of an "aca-ism", Jesse." Aubrey said, slightly annoyed. Jesse laughed.

"Sorry, Bree."

...

The brunette felt her extra appendage hardening rapidly as she watched the Latina on the stage grinding against the pole. "Rebecca", her stage name was. Why the Latina had chosen Rebecca, Slash didn't know. Rebecca was a beautiful name, but it didn't reek of lust and innocence like most strippers took their stage names to be. "Candy", "Coco", "Bella", those were common names Slash had heard strippers call themselves. Not "Rebecca". The choice of name intrigued her. Maybe these Georgia girls were just weird, or maybe the stripper just had a personal reason for choosing that name. Maybe it was just that Slash was used to the San Francisco joints, and she was overly tired from the car ride from Cali to Georgia.

Three days. It had taken them three straight days of driving to get here. When she first met up with the doctor, she'd thought he was just trying to buy some drugs from her. That's what all the doctors wanted, whether they'd admit it at first or not.

Then, when she'd learned what kind of doctor he actually was, she realized he was after something else. High-standing Ph. D carriers don't usually buy drugs like cocaine, heroin, or ecstasy. And if they did, Slash hadn't seen any.

But what she really hadn't expected from him was what he was actually after. Her. He wanted her. That was nothing new, most guys did want her, until they found out her secret. Then they ran away screaming.

But the doctor didn't want her that way. Instead of offering a hundred bucks or so to get her in his bed, he offered her his bed just to get her off the streets and away from a life that would definitely kill her in the end.

The sound of a female voice saying, "Hi, honey." snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked, suddenly looking up into "Rebecca's" eyes.

"Well, you were over here, looking kind of lonely, so I was wondering if you needed some... _company_?" The stripper asked suggestively.

"Last I checked, you were a stripper, not a prostitute." Slash countered. "Besides, what makes you think I'm gay?"

"You're all alone in a club where dozens of girls are taking their clothes off."

"Maybe I'm here for the drinks."

"The drinks here suck. There's a bar ten times better than this place just across the street, and their drinks are cheaper, too."

"You're pretty observant."

"Yeah, well... Are you a drug dealer?"

She looked at the stripper curiously. "Why? You wanting to buy?"

"No. You just have that kind of persona. I was curious. Anyway, if you are a drug dealer, or if you're a gang member, then you understand the need to be observant."

"What, are _you_ a dealer?"

Rebecca hung her head, shaking it. "No. Not a dealer."

"Then what?"

The stripper chuckled. "You know, most guys or lesbians would have jumped at the opportunity to get into my pants. Sexy Latina, already takes her clothes off for money, willing to take them back to a private room and fuck their brains out for a bit extra? So why didn't you?"

Slash shrugged. "Most guys or lesbians would have gotten pissed that you dodged their question."

"Most guys or lesbians wouldn't have asked me that question. They'd have accepted the fact that I'm not a dealer, taken me back to a private room and paid a hundred bucks to get to fuck my brains out."

"I'm not most guys or lesbians."

"I'm figuring that out." Rebecca nodded, then chuckled. "So what do I call you, because somehow, "Not-Most-Guys-Or-Lesbians" just seems like a mouthful."

"I have several names. Some people call me Slash. Some people call me Razor. Some just call me Sharp."

"Why those names?"

"I have a blade fetish."

Rebecca's eyes bulged. "O-o-okay... I actually haven't heard that one before..."

Slash chuckled. "At least, that's what people say. But really, I just like knives."

Rebecca nodded, like that appeased her.

"Yeah, I don't really use blades in sex. I don't like seeing blood on the girl I'm fucking. I'm the only one who gets bloody." Slash continued. "And I always get bloody."

"Have you ever killed someone before?"

Razor quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"You said you like blades. People who like knives buy knives. And people who buy a weapon start looking for a reason to use it. And sometimes, people looking for a reason to use their weapon find one."

Sharp nodded. "You're good."

"So you _have_ killed someone before." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"So have I, you know."

"I don't consider self-defense actually killing someone."

"Why not?"

"If you take a life in self-defense, I consider it as they killed themselves by getting in over their head."

"It's a good way to look at it. Might help a person sleep better at night."

"I sleep just fine."

"So... You say you've killed someone, but you don't consider self-defense killing someone?"

"That's right. Nothing gets by you."

"That means you've killed someone in cold blood." Rebecca continued. "And that's what I meant by I've killed someone."

"You've killed someone in cold blood? Just for the fun of it? Because you get off on it?"

The stripper nodded. "In another life."

"You're too young to have had another life."

"So you say. But I assure you, that past is behind me."

"No it's not. Even if you left your gang, even if you don't kill anymore, even if you don't do drugs or sell them anymore, that part of your life won't be behind you for a long time. Your gang will come for you, try to drag you back in, say you owe them something."

"No. Not these guys. We left on good terms."

"'We'?"

The stripper cursed. "Look, I have to go before my boss catches me over here socializing instead of stripping or giving lap dances."

"Okay." Sharp dropped the subject. "Goodbye."

Rebecca nodded and turned to walk away, then stopped. "You know, I never caught your name. Your _real_ name."

"And I never caught yours."

"My name's Jasmine. Jasmine Mendez"

"It was nice meeting you, Jasmine Mendez." Razor said with a slight smile.

Jasmine waited expectantly.

"What?" Razor asked.

"I told you my name. Now you're supposed to give me yours."

"I gave you three of mine."

"Your real name." Jasmine was starting to sound annoyed.

"You haven't actually asked for my real name. Stating that you don't know it and actually asking for it are two different things."

"Fine. Then what's your real name?"

"Jessica." Slash answered. "Jessica... Mitchell."

* * *

**O.o What just happened?! Read &amp; Review, please! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far!**


End file.
